wikichannelfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:NYCgleek/WIKI CHANNEL ORDERS SOPHOMORE SEASONS OF HIT COMEDIES, "KITTY COUTURE" AND "JAMES IN HOLLYWOOD"
SOPHOMORE SEASONS ARE APPROACHING! WIKI CHANNEL RENEWS FASHION COMEDY "KITTY COUTURE" "JAMES IN HOLLYWOOD" ALSO GETS A SEASON RENEWAL AND TO FEATURE SOME MUSIC IN SECOND SEASON. Wiki Channel has made it's mark by being one of the highest rating kid, teens, and family networks to hit television. With this being said Wiki Channel has made a great decision, when deciding to renew two of their highest rating shows "Kitty Couture" and "James in Hollywood". Both series started airing in 2013 and were two of the first original comedy series to air on Wiki Channel, both receiving positive feedback from fans and audiences. In “Kitty Couture”, Valencia Green (portrayed by Lisha Jane) is a cyber fashionista under the monicker Kitty Couture, who becomes an internet sensation. She begins blogging and video blogging about lastest fashions and pop culture events. She relocates to live in Buckhead, Atlanta with her Aunt Shelly who owns a boutique called Shelly's, which is located in one of the hottest areas of Atlanta and is very popular. In season 2 Valencia will begin modeling fashion, going to more hot events, making more television appearances, and all while working on her own clothing line. Valencia also gets new romantic love interest, which may her ex-boyfriend Antonio Ramos (Alexander Franks) jealous. “Kitty Couture” is executive produced and written by NYCgleek. The series was a back door spin-off to the Disney Channel hit series, "JESSIE". About the series, NYCgleek says, “The series is pretty much one of the only fashion forward sitcoms for kids, it does have it's girly moments, but it's also really funny and has a lot of crazy things that make boys, teens, and families want to tune in as well. The series should basically teaches everyone to rock what you wear and be confident in who you are.” The season one finale is expected to air summer 2014, and will resume premiere on season two late summer to early fall 2014. “James in Hollywood” follows the story of James Birchwood (portrayed by Joseph Brandon) who moves with his family from Hollywood, Florida to Hollywood, California to fulfill his dream of being an actor. The series follows him and his journey to becoming an actor in Hollywood, while still showing him staying grounding by having his family and close friends by his side. Season two will show James auditioning for a lot broader roles and appearing in things such as local musicals, school plays, and even performing music. Season two also contains some romance; Nicole Martin is set to have a 4 episode arc as Laura London, who is a famous actress who might also be a possible love intrest for James. James will also still be auditioning for television and movie roles as well. “James in Hollywood” is created by NYCgleek, and is executive produced and written by Nutter Butter. The series was the first to premiere on the Wiki Channel back in 2013. NYCgleek says the series "shines a light on what it's really like to be a young actor in Hollywood". She went on to say the series "had a comedic twist to showing what actors really go through, from the sting of rejection, to the success of getting a part". Nutter Butter said shortly that "that season 2 will focus more on James trying to really persue his dream, and balance his success with school". The season one finale is expected to air in August 2014, with season two slated to premiere in fall 2014. The Wiki Channel is a brand new 24/7 running network that provides programming for kids, teens, and families. The channel was founded in 2012 by NYCgleek and Nutta of da Buttas. It currently airs a number hit shows. Wiki Channel is a part of the Wiki Company. Category:Blog posts Category:Press Releases